dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool VS The Suicide Squad
Description Marvel VS DC! How well can the Merc with a Mouth fare against a team of assassins? Fight A cliche abandoned warehouse A group of mercenaries walked through the huge warehouse. Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Enchantress, Rick Flagg, Slipknot, Katana, and El Diablo made up The Suicide Squad. "Who the hell is this guy again?" Deadshot asked. "One of the most dangerous men alive, and a trained assassin. We have to proceed with caution." Rick Flagg answered. "Most dangerous man alive? You flatter me!" Deadshot fired several shots towards the area he heard the voice from. The lights suddenly all came on. There was a ledge about 20 feet up off the ground. They heard something playing from a room off to the side of the ledge. It was...music? Not only that but...a man was singing along to it. Queen-Don't Stop Me Now "Toniiiight I'm gonna have myself, a real good time!" They heard slow footsteps. "I feel alive!" It was like he was carrying a really heavy object of some kind... "And the world, I'll turn it inside out yeah!" Deadshot and Harley Quinn aimed guns at the ledge. "I'm floating around, in ecstasy so-" A red clad figure stepped out of the entrance. "Don't stop me now!" Deadpool had a giant chaingun in his hands. Here we go! "Don't stop me cause I'm having a good time, having a good time!" Deadpool fired the chaingun, singing along to the song. "I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky!" Bullets bounced everywhere, the team all had to duck and cover. Boomerang wasn't so lucky, as he was struck by several bullets, killing him instantly. Deadshot and Harley Quinn unloaded two pistols each on Deadpool, causing severe damage to the Regenerating Degenerate, but all of his wounds healed almost instantly. Eventually, Deadpool ran out of ammo to use, so he simply through the chain gun down on the ground. The gun landed on Slipknot, who was in the process of sneaking up to the ledge using various forms of cover. The gun landed on his back, knocking his face to the ground. Deadpool landed on the ground, still singing the song. He shot Slipknot in the head, then dodged a blast from Enchantress. After pulling out a flamethrower, he sang a fitting line. "200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit!" He pulled the trigger of the flamethrower, torching Enchantress alive. "I'm travelling at the speed of light! I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!" he sang pointing at Rick Flagg, who had a pistol aimed at the back of Deadpool's head. Rick shot him five times in the face, each shot pointless as Deadpool's skull healed like the shots were nothing. Deadpool pulled out an AK-47 and aimed it at Rick. "Don't stop me now!" As he sang the word "now" he pumped Rick full of lead, emptying the cartridge of the AK in no time. Killer Croc punched Deadpool and slammed him to the ground. Deadpool leaped over Croc and planted C4 on his back. "I'm a sex machine ready to reload!" Deadpool ducked under all of Croc's blind slashes. "Like an atom bomb-" Deadpool slashed at Croc's leg with a katana, causing him to fall to one knee. "About to oh oh oh explode!" Deadpool pressed the C4 detonator, blowing Croc to smithereens. Deadpool pulled a knife out and tossed it into the skull of El Diablo, blood spurting outwards as he fell to the floor. "Isn't this a little too easy?" one of the voices in Deadpool's head asked. "He can't hear you. He's in his own little world." the other one answered. Deadpool turned and saw Katana. He raised his own weapon of the same name, and prepared to duel. The two clashed blades, striking and parrying each other's blows in a close match. This was easily the most competition Deadpool had gotten so far. He swung and slashed wildly while singing one of his favorite songs. Katana was getting progressively angrier as they fought, someone interpreting Deadpool's godly voice as something not of quality. "Will you shut up!" she shouted with fury, slashing through his chest and throat. The wounds healing, Deadpool kicked her in the stomach and brought his sword down, but the blade was blocked by Katana. She punched him in the jaw and stabbed him in the heart three times. The hole in Deadpool's chest closed up as he threw several shuriken at Katana, all of them being sliced in half by the female assassin. Deadpool caught one of her slashes with a sai, twisting it out of her hand and on to the ground. He slashed at her with the sai, which she ducked under, then tripping Deadpool and knocking him to the ground. She picked up her sword and pinned Deadpool to the ground with the blade. She raised her hand to her communicator. "Waller, half the team's dead but I managed to apprehend the tar-" BLAM! Katana had been shot in the head by Deadpool. "I probably should've just done that at the beginning..." Deadpool thought to himself. He pulled the sword out of him and got up, throwing the blade to the side. "Hey Deadbeat!" Deadpool turned around to see Harley Quinn holding a shotgun. 1812 Overture Harley fired the shotgun several times, each time hitting Deadpool. A blast through his stomach, another blowing off a chunk of his skull. He healed from the damage and pulled out an SMG, firing it at the psycho. Harley ducked behind a wall to avoid the bullets. Deadpool tossed a grenade behind the wall, which Harley barely got away from in time before it exploded. Deadpool jumped out from behind the wall and fired his SMG at Harley, which she responded by firing her own machine gun back. The only problem? Deadpool didn't need cover. Slowly but surely, Deadpool made his way over to Harley. Bullets pierced his flesh, but he walked it off. He eventually made it over to Quinn, and she had run out of bullets. But she had a secret surprise. WHAM! A sledgehammer hit Deadpool in the jaw, turning it into mush. Deadpool reset his own jaw and swung at Harley, missing and getting hit in the gut by the hammer. Deadpool shot at Harley's head and missed...but it still hit her in the shoulder. She shouted out in pain, distracting her long enough for Deadpool to bash her in the head with the butt of his gun, then shooting her directly in the face. There was only one member left, and he let Deadpool know that by blowing his brains out. Deadshot Theme Deadpool got up, and turned around, clutching his head where he was shot. Deadshot stood with a smoking rifle. He fired again, Deadpool dodging the shots and returning fire with his own weaponry, specifically a double barrel shotgun. Deadshot avoided most of the shots, but was grazed in the leg by one of them. Deadshot and Deadpool then both pulled out dual pistols and ran at each other, simultaneously close combat fighting and firing off shots. Eventually, both of the fighters' pistols began clicking, notifying the combatants that they were empty. Deadpool punched Deadshot in the face, Deadshot doing the same back. The two punched, kicked, and blocked for a straight two minutes. Eventually both of them became tired. Deadpool, however, still had one trick up his sleeve. "Hey...asshole...wanna get blown?" Deadpool said out of breath. "What the he-" Deadshot began, but stopped after he looked up and saw Deadpool right up close to him holding a grenade-with no pin. BOOM! Deadpool emerged from the wreckage that was caused by the third explosion to happen in that warehouse that night. DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:GameboyAdv Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Disney Vs Warner Bros Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant